


Bring Me To Life

by Xakkey03



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Injured Kenma, Injured Murasakibara, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, poor babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: He was stuck for so long that he was sure he was frozen....





	1. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was stuck for so long that he was sure he was frozen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah~ I started a new fanfic! It was completely unintentional but I'm glad I did it... (^•^")

**CHAPTER 1: FROZEN**

 

He trudged through the snow slowly, feeling unmotivated but also a bit lost. He glanced around briefly and noticed that the weather was getting worse, but he didn't move faster. He finally had a break from basketball....well....more like he took off without anyone knowing. He desperately needed a break, he tried telling them several times but they ignored him. He'd threaten to crush them but even he knew that it was now an empty threat. Without having any motivation for anything, it made it harder for anyone to believe him. He glanced around again and sighed. He didn't even know where he was going, he didn't even know how long he had been walking...he just was. He pondered on what would happen if he didn't go back home tonight and grimaced. Muro-chin would scold him for sure and threaten to take away his snack stash, but they both knew that was an empty threat.

 

He continued trudging along, moving with the flow of people and glancing around every so often. A chilly breeze passed by and he shivered only then realizing that in his hurry to leave he'd forgotten a coat. He snorted to himself, he was outside in freezing weather and he felt frozen in time....how ironic. He sighed and decided he might as well go sit somewhere in a cafe. As much as he felt frozen in time, as though his life was going no where, he still preferred to live rather than succumb to a freezing death. He nodded to himself and began moving a little faster in search of a cafe and the much needed warmth.

 

As he glanced around something caught his eye and he stopped and stared. Across the street, exiting a cafe was a person with pudding shaded hair. He couldn't help but be somewhat fascinated, yeah his closest "friends" looked like a damn rainbow when together, but he'd never seen anyone with pudding looking hair. He couldn't help but wonder why they didn't have on a hat to keep themselves warm but then again who was he to judge. His eyes followed them as they slowly shuffled to a crosswalk. They had their head down and a phone held delicately in both hands. 

 

Screeching tires could be heard and he jerked his head to see a truck come speeding towards the crosswalk. His body moved before his brain could fully register what was happening. He rushed to the crosswalk and wrapped his arms around the pudding hair individual. He turned his back and tightened his arms just as something slammed into him.

 

He heard screaming for a moment and then all was silent as he fell into a dark abyss.

 


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he really worth saving?

**CHAPTER 2: CONFUSED**

 

He sat in the middle of the too big hospital bed as he looked warily around the room. The only way to describe how he feeling was...confused? He was at the cafe having lunch with Suga-san, Akaashi and Iwaizumi but was the last to leave because he was determined to pass to the next level on his current video game. After succeeding, he left the cafe with the intent on walking home because he hated packed transportation and it was worse during the lunch hour. He'd received a text from Shouyou and looked down to read it as he shuffled to the crosswalk. He was crossing the road when arms wrapped around him and tightened before they hit the ground seconds later. Which then led to now, him sitting in a hospital bed and very confused.

 

The door opened and he turned his head to see a doctor and nurse walking in. Neither spoke until they were standing next to his bed. The nurse began checking his vitals and the doctor smiled at him.

 

"How're you feeling Kozume-san?" The doctor asked.

 

He shrugged and answered softly... "No different... My headache is worse than usual though and my left arm hurts... What happened?"

 

"Well you and one other were the victims of a reckless driver. The other individual spotted the driver and rushed to save you. Due to the fact that he has a much larger body and he used it to shield you, you only received a concussion, your left shoulder was popped out of its socket and your left arm has deep bruising from you landing on it so the skin will be discolored until your arm is mostly healed. It'll hurt for about three weeks and your arm should be okay in six weeks. You have a few other bruises too but they're very minor." The doctor answered.

 

Kenma blinked before nodding only to pause again. "What about the guy who shielded me and the reckless driver?"

 

"I can't tell you much because of patient confidentiality but I will tell you his situation is far worse than yours but he will live. As for the reckless driver, he got away with only a concussion and I believe he's at the police station." The doctor replied as the nurse finished checking his vitals.

 

"What time is it?" He asked the doctor but it was the nurse who replied after looking at her watch...

 

"It's early evening, almost seven p.m."

 

"The accident happened before one-thirty p.m. You and the other victim were officially admitted here just after two p.m." The doctor added.

 

Kenma thought it the situation over but was still confused. He didn't understand why the guy had shielded him, why the guy had saved him. Was he really worth saving? Was the guys life worth so little to save him? Why did he do it? **Why?**

 

He looked back to the doctor again and asked..."Can you do me a favor? I can pay for it if need be."


	3. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's feeling numb and not just from his injuries...

**CHAPTER 3: NUMB**

 

_One week later..._

 

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked slowly, he turned his head slightly as he looked around the room. He realized he was in a hospital and propped up in a bed. He glanced down at his blanket covered legs only to realize he couldn't feel them. He lifted his right hand to move the blanket, only to realize it had a cast on it. He moved his left hand and brushed it down his face before moving it to touch the blanket only to freeze at the sound of someone grumbling. He turned his head more to see the pudding haired individual curled up in a comfy chair next to the bed. His head was ducked down, long hair hiding his face but the sling on his left arm was visible. He looked to their lap and realized that they working on coding on their laptop. He watched as they grumbled some more before lifting their head and sighing.

 

"You're using the wrong formula." He said softly, accidentally startling them. They jumped in their seat, almost knocking over their laptop and barely catching it.

 

"Ah...sorry..." He apologized and the pudding haired individual turned to look at him.

 

"You're awake now?" He asked softly and Atsushi nodded. They smiled at him... "That's good"

 

He nodded again before asking... "How long was I out?"

 

"It's been a week since the accident." He answered softly, looking down.

 

"Oh...okay..."

 

"I-I'm K-Kozume Kenma." He said before looking away.

 

"Nice to meet you Kenma... I'm Murasakibara Atsushi~"

 

"Mura?" Kenma asked tilting his head.

 

"You can call me Mura or Atsushi."

 

Kenma looked hesitant before asking... "....Can I call you Atsu?"

 

Atsushi smiled and closed his eyes... "That's fine too."

 

"Are you okay?" Kenma asked.

 

"My legs hurt..." He answered just as the door opened.

 

"Oh...the doctor is here." Kenma said and Atsushi opened his eyes.

 

"I see that you woke up.... How're you feeling?" The doctor asked.

 

He shrugged... "My legs hurt but I feel fine."

 

The doctor glanced at Kenma before asking... "Is it okay for him to be here while I discuss your health?"

 

"Yeah, I don't mind." He answered.

 

"Well your right wrist is broken, your left femur is fractured and your right tibia and fibula are broken. You have a concussion and some bruising along the backs of your legs. Your wrist should be healed in about eight weeks and the bruises gone in about four weeks. Your left femur isn't fractured too bad so it should be healed in about four months. Unfortunately your right leg will take a full six months to heal. We went ahead with the necessary procedures to help them heal. Fortunately you didn't need surgery, so you'll heal faster." The doctor explained.

 

"I'll need physical therapy." He said.

 

The doctor nodded... "Yes, you will. Since you've been out for a week, I want to give you another week off to give the bruises time to heal and the swelling to go down some. After that I'll see what your condition is and when we'll start your physical therapy. It'll start light before getting harder and you just need to take your time."

 

"Okay, thanks doc." Atsushi sighed.

 

"You're a basketball player, correct?" The doctor asked.

 

"Yes, why?"

 

"Your family was notified and they asked us to notify them when you wake up. Also a few of our staff recognized you and someone leaked it to the media. Thanks to Kozume-san, we had you moved to a more secure area in the hospital. We've kept everyone that isn't family away from your room." The doctor answered.

 

"Thank you~" Atsushi replied.

 

"You're welcome. Just let us know if you want to change who to let in. I'm sure you're hungry so I'll have a nurse bring you more medicine and something to eat." The doctor said before leaving.

 

Atsushi sighed again and relaxed into the pillows. He wasn't sure how to process the new information. He wasn't too surprised that he was still alive but at the same time if he didn't have the body he has he wouldn't have survived. That thought left him feeling numb. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful or upset about this body that allowed him to live longer. He just **didn't** know... A cough brought him out his thoughts and he turned to look at Kenma.

 

"I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed softly, his head bowed.


	4. Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know each other~

**CHAPTER 4: KNOWN**

 

"Why're you apologizing?" Atsushi asked him.

 

"Because you saved me and you shouldn't have! I-I'm grateful that you did but you shouldn't have risked your life." He answered.

 

"Ehh~ Don't worry about it, I wanted to save you." 

 

"Why?" He asked him.

 

He watched as Atsushi looked away and said... "I'd rather save you knowing that I could, rather than let you die."

 

"But what of your own life?"

 

"It never crossed my mind, my body moved before I fully thought it out...But, I don't regret saving you." He answered, looking back at him.

 

He smiled slightly... "Thank you, Atsu."

 

"You're welcome Kenma..."

 

He looked away from Atsushi and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. He wasn't sure what to say or do next. He  _ really  _ wanted to say something but......saying something isn't what he was good at. He ducked his head lower as he desperately tried to think of something to talk about. An arm entered his vision and he jerked his head up to see Atsushi picking up his laptop and moving it into his own lap.

 

"What-" He started but Atsushi interrupted him.

 

"Ah...sorry... You were using the wrong formula and it was bothering me..."

 

Kenma stood and leaned closer... "W-which one should I use then?"

 

"This one..." Atsushi answered as he typed a formula onto the screen.

 

He blinked before nodding... "I didn't think of that one..."

 

"You would've eventually..."

 

"Atsu what is it you do for a living?"

 

"I play on the national basketball team..."

 

"Really? But you seem to be really good at physics?"

 

"Yeah, I've always excelled at math and science, it's too easy."

 

"How come you didn't become a programmer or something?"

 

"Because if something is too easy then I don't want to do it. It's boring."

 

"Oh..." He frowned.

 

"What does Kenma do?"

 

He looked away and answered softly... "I'm a programmer and video game designer..."

 

"Ehh~ How cool..."

 

"You think so?"

 

"Mhmm~ And you're young too."

 

"I'm twenty-five." He huffed.

 

"Ehhh~ Kenma is older than me~" 

 

"Really? How old are you Atsu?"

 

"Twenty-four~"

 

"Huh....I thought you were older..."

 

"Most people think so..." Atsushi pouted and Kenma chuckled.

 

"It's understandable that they would if you consider your size."

 

"Kenma is lucky, he's average size."

 

"Atsushi's lucky too, he can use that size for sports."

 

"Hmm~ That's true..." Atsushi said as the door opened and a nurse came in with a food tray.

 

The nurse moved the tray to the bed before adding medicine to his IV.

 

"The medicine should help numb the pain in your legs and it'll reduce the swelling, okay?" She said and he watched Atsu nod.

 

He grabbed his laptop from Atsushi's lap, and clicked save before closing it and putting it on the other bed in the room.

 

"Do you need help eating?" He heard the nurse ask.

 

"No." Atsushi answered as Kenma walked back over to his chair. He carefully pushed his chair closer to Atsushi's bed before climbing back into it.

 

"Are you sure? Aren't you right handed?" The nurse asked.

 

"I can use my left." Atsushi said and the nurse nodded before leaving. Kenma watched as Atsushi lifted the lid off his food and made an annoyed face. He chuckled when Atsushi reached for the water and took a sip.

 

"Kenma should talk about himself."

 

He blinked... "What?"

 

"Get to know each other." Atsushi said as he started eating.

 

"Umm..." He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them.

 

"Take your time~" Atsushi said.

 

"W-well I love video games......that's why I became a programmer and designer... B-but I work from my apartment, i-if someone needs something they contact me and I decide whether or not to do the work." He answered, fidgeting in his seat.

 

"Ehhh~ that's nice~ I wish I could do that."

 

He chuckled... "That'd be hard since you play basketball.”

 

"I knooow~"

 

He chuckled again... "Ummm.... My childhood friend is also my best friend. Most of my other friends are older than me... I live alone with the exception of my cat Chiyo."

 

"Ohh~ What color is she?"

 

"She's a white  [ munchkin ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/32/05/a6/3205a62a0a3f9b67f725b212c185d7f5.jpg) cat with blue eyes."

 

Atsushi looked at him with an eyebrow raised... "Munchkin?"

 

He nodded... "Mhmm~ she's little....and cute..."

 

"Oh..."

 

"I'll show you her one day..." He said softly and Atsushi stared at him.

 

"You want to meet outside of here?" Atsushi asked and he nodded in reply, suddenly nervous.

 

"I'd...like that..." Atsushi said and looked away.

 

Kenma smiled to himself before continuing... "Umm... I'm an only child... My favourite color might be red... I played volleyball. I like snacks and my favorite food is apple pie..."

 

"Ehhh~ Kenma played sports?"

 

"Yeah, I was the setter on my volleyball team."

 

"When'd you play?"

 

"High school....I didn't want to after that."

 

"And Kenma likes snacks?"

 

"Mhmm~ But mainly because I don't know how to cook more than the basics..."

 

"Hmm~ I know how to cook, I'll make you an apple pie one day..." Atsushi said and Kenma smiled at him.

 

"T-Thank you, Atsu..."

 

"Mhmm~ Anything else about you?"

 

He hesitated before saying... "I-I'm not very good with people....I hate crowds and I don't like standing out..."

 

"But Kenma is talking to me..."

 

He blushed slightly and ducked his head letting his hair hide his face... "B-because you saved me and I w-want to talk to you..."

 

"Hmm~ I want to talk to Kenma too~"

 

"T-that's good..." He looked up and watched as Atsushi finished eating.

 

"My turn?" Atsushi asked and Kenma nodded.

 

"Hmm~ I like cooking but I prefer baking more. I like video games too and snacks. I don't have a best friend but I guess I have close friends..." Atsushi said.

 

"You guess?"

 

"People are annoying." Atsushi huffed and Kenma chuckled.

 

"They are."

 

"I have two different homes...A house with the other national basketball players and an apartment that no one knows about."

 

"Why two homes?"

 

"They're annoying and I like being alone."

 

"Oh...smart."

 

"I don't have a favorite color but purple is nice. I have four older siblings but no pets."

 

"Is Atsu's family also tall?"

 

"Yeah but I'm the tallest."

 

"Atsu plays video games too? We should play together, I think it'd be fun with you..." He said and Atsushi smiled.

 

"I think it'd be fun with you too..."

 

Kenma smiled back before looking away. He was a bit surprised with himself. He was talking more than usual and was comfortable around Atsushi. He was usually on edge around people and very reluctant to speak to them. He didn't expect to get along with the guy who saved them but he didn't think he'd mind being friends with him.

 

"How long does Kenma have to stay in the hospital?"

 

"The doctor told me three weeks because of my arm..." He answered and Atsushi nodded.

 

"What did the doctor mean by thanks to you when he mentioned the media?" Atsushi asked next.

 

"Well even though I work from home my name and work is still known and you being on the national basketball team makes you known. So I paid to get us a into a room together and for more security." Kenma answered.

 

Atsushi blinked before smiling... "That was smart, thank you Kenma~"

 

He blushed and looked away... "I-It was no big deal..."

 

They continued talking, getting to know each other more and if there were lulls in the conversation they weren't awkward but instead comfortable.


	5. "Friends" (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi meets Kuroo...and others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh It's been a while since I posted anything ("^.^) I've had some health and work issues but I have been writing~~ I'll be posting several updates for my works this week too~

**CHAPTER 5: FRIENDS (PT.1)**

 

_Three days later..._

 

Atsushi sat in bed blankly watching the sports channel. The media had caught wind of the accident and were currently discussing what happened but they didn't know how bad his injuries were. The security Kenma hired was very helpful and his doctors were doing a good job in keeping their information confidential. He sighed and switched the TV off. He glanced at the door before sighing again. Kenma had walked out fifteen minutes ago to make a phone call and he was waiting for him to come back.

 

His family came and visited him the day after he woke up. They brought snacks and hugs before leaving again while promising to come back soon. Of course he was out of snacks now and feeling rather sad about it. His eldest brother brought him a new cell phone since his was ruined in the accident and with Kenma's help he was able to input the phone numbers he had memorized. Of course he hasn’t contacted any of these people yet...mainly because he prefers to keep the peace he has for a little longer. Although the doctors informed him that several of his “friends” have stopped by to visit and some have demanded to see him only to be turned away or forcefully removed. He wasn’t ready to see or deal with them yet...they only made him feel-

 

His thoughts were cut off by the room door opening and he looked up to see Kenma quietly shuffling in and closing the door behind him. He watched as Kenma walked over to where he was resting and stop by the bed and look at him hesitantly.

 

“Kenma?” He frowned, “You okay?”

 

“C-can I sit with…...you?” Kenma asked softly causing him to smile.

 

“Of course~” He chuckled, “I can’t move over much but I think you’ll fit fine.”

 

“T-thank you…” Kenma mumbled before climbing onto the bed and sitting next to him. He lifted his left arm so the blond could settle next to him and smiled once he seemed to get comfortable.

 

“This okay?” He asked as he lowered his arm.

 

“Yes…” Kenma nodded, “Kuro should be here in about an hour, he just got out of practice.”

 

“He’s one of your friends that plays volleyball?”

 

“Mhm...he’s on the national team with some other friends…”

 

“Ehhhh~ How cool~...”

 

“They’re annoying…” Kenma huffed as he leaned against Atsushi’s arm.

 

“How so?”

 

“They’re too loud and talk too much and they don’t leave me alone…”

 

“Sounds like my friends…”

 

Kenma looked up at him… “They’ll ask you a lot of questions…”

 

“That’s fine…”

 

“Are you sure? They’re really annoying… I don’t want you to suffer too…” Kenma frowned.

 

“We’d probably suffer more if my friends were coming...don’t worry about it Kenma, it’ll be fiiine~” He chuckled.

 

Kenma sighed… “If you say so…” He pulled his phone out of his sling and opened his current video game.

 

“I’ll let my friends come next time and you’ll see…”

 

“Okay…” Kenma started playing his game, “Kuro’s bringing snacks and probably annoying friends…”

 

“All your friends are annoying?”

 

“No…” Kenma pouted, “Keiji and Kei are cool. Koushi, Mori and Hajime are like moms…but Tadashi is okay and so is Shouyou…”

 

“Ehhh~ Kenma has a lot of friends!”

 

Kenma ducked his head and mumbled… “Not really…”

 

“You have more, right?”

 

“......Yeah…”

 

“Then Kenma has lots of friends~”

 

Kenma huffed… “Does Atsu have lots of friends?”

 

“No.” He answered bluntly.

 

Kenma looked up at him with a frown… “You don’t?”

 

“I don’t...I know people I play basketball with but that’s it…”

 

“Why?” Kenma asked and Atsushi shrugged and looked away.

 

“People don’t like me…”

 

“I’ll be Atsu’s friend…” Kenma declared… “And I know my friends will want you as a friend too.”

 

Atsushi smiled at him… “Thanks Kenma~”

 

Kenma smiled back before returning to his game and Atsushi watched him play.

  


“Oya~?” A voice called from the doorway an hour later and Kenma sighed.

 

“Oya Oya~?” Another voice called out as the two looked to the doorway.

 

“KEN-CHAN~!” A third person yelled as they shoved their way into the room past the first two.

 

“Oh god...why?” Kenma groaned softly causing Atsushi to frown.

 

“Kenma?” He quietly asked.

 

“The most annoying of all beings has come.” Kenma grumbled.

 

Atsushi watched as the three approached the bed: one with wild black hair and a smirk on his face, one with wild gray and white hair with sparkling gold eyes and the other with fluffy brown hair and a suspicious smile.

 

“KEN-CHAAAAN~~!! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY!” The fluffy haired brunet yelled as he pulled Kenma into a hug.

 

“Please let go, Tooru…” Kenma grumbled as he used his good arm to try and push him off.

 

“OI! SHITTYKAWA!!” An angry voice yelled causing Atsushi to look to the door as a fourth guy stalked into the room and right up to the fluffy hair brunet. The fourth guy clearly looked pissed off and smacked the brunet upside the back of the head.

 

“OOOOWWWW! IWA-CHAN YOU BRUTE!” The brunet yelled as he let go of Kenma and turned to pout at ‘Iwa-chan’.

 

Kenma snuggled back into Atsushi’s side causing him to look down curiously at the blond.

 

“...Kenma?” He asked.

 

“They’re so loud and annoying.” Kenma grumbled as he glared at the four visitors who were now arguing amongst themselves.

 

“I see~”, Atsushi nodded.

 

“I want them to leave now…” Kenma grumbled, closing his eyes.

 

“Ehh~ Just tell them~” Atsushi replied causing him to pout.

 

“They won’t…”

 

“Hmm~ What’s this~?” Kuroo asked and the two on the bed looked up to see their visitors staring at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~~


	6. "Friends" (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma vs. Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaay I finally posted this chapter~~!!

**CHAPTER 6: FRIENDS (PT.2)**

 

Kenma sighed and sat up so that he wasn’t leaning on Atsu… “I guess I’ll introduce everyone…”

 

“That be a good idea.” Kuroo replied while eyeing Atsu.

 

Kenma rolled his eyes and looked up at Atsu, “The one with the bedhead is Kuroo, the one with gold eyes is Bokuto, the annoying one is Oikawa and the guy that came in last is Hajime.”

 

“THAT WAS A SHITTY INTRODUCTION, KENMA!” Kuroo complained.

 

“I’M BOKUTO KOUTAROU!” Bokuto declared excitedly.

 

“WHY AM I THE ANNOYING ONE?!” Oikawa pouted.

 

“Hey, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi said while giving a small wave.

 

“IWA-CHAN HE CALLED ME ANNOYING!!” Oikawa whined.

 

“You are annoying.” Iwaizumi huffed.

 

“DON’T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD TO MY INTRODUCTION?!” Kuroo complained.

 

“Maybe quiet down and I’ll be nicer.” Kenma sassed and Atsu chuckled.

 

“He’s right. Y’all need to quiet down so they don’t kick us out.” Iwaizumi said and the three volleyball players nodded.

 

“Sooooo~” Kuroo drawled impatiently.

 

Kenma sighed and looked at Atsu, “Kuro is my childhood friend but I’m thinking about removing him as my best friend. He’s annoying like Oikawa.”

 

Atsu eyed Kuroo before looking back at Kenma, “I can see that.”

 

“KENMA!!” Kuroo yelled in offense and Kenma snickered.

 

“SO YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SAVED KENMA?” Bokuto asked, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

 

“Yeah~” Atsushi drawled as he glanced between the volleyball players.

 

Kuroo eyed him for several seconds before asking, “Why?”

 

“I wanted to.” Atsushi answered simply.

 

“But...Why?” Kuroo asked again.

 

“Quit being an ass, Kuro. Would you prefer I be dead instead?” Kenma snapped.

 

Kuroo looked shocked before answering, “What?! NO! I was just-”

 

“Aren’t you a basketball player?” Iwaizumi interrupted as he stared curiously at Atsushi.

 

“What’re you talking about, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, a confused look on his face.

 

“He plays on the national basketball team.” Iwaizumi stated, still staring at Atsushi.

 

“THAT CAN’T BE! IF HE DID I WOULD’VE SEEN HIM IN THE WEIGHT ROOM!” Bokuto exclaimed.

 

“I don’t lift with the team~” Atsushi drawled.

 

“YOU’RE SERIOUSLY ON THE TEAM?!” Kuroo shouted.

 

Kenma sighed, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to a sports channel. The visitors stared at the TV as the reporters played several clips of Atsushi playing basketball before speculating on his injuries. After several minutes passed Kenma quietly turned the TV off and the visitors turned to stare at Atsushi with wide eyes.

 

“....Holy shit….” Kuroo mumbled.

 

“I told y’all he was on the national team.” Iwaizumi smirked.

 

“DUDE, YOU’RE HUGE!” Bokuto exclaimed.

 

“H-HOW OLD ARE YOU?” Oikawa demanded.

 

“Atsu is twenty-four.” Kenma answered as he leaned against Atsushi again.

 

Oikawa stared at the two before blurting out, “AND I THOUGHT TOBIO WAS A MONSTER!!”

 

Iwaizumi whacked him in the back of the head. “THAT’S RUDE TO SAY, TRASHYKAWA!”

 

“BUT IT’S TRUE IWA-CHAN~!” Oikawa whined while rubbing his head.

 

“Bro… I bet he can lift more than you.” Kuroo smirked at Bokuto.

 

“BRO! I ACCEPT THAT CHALLENGE!” Bokuto declared.

 

“You’re gonna challenge an injured person?” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

 

“....I think he can out lift you too, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa commented while eyeing Atsushi.

 

“HE WON’T BE INJURED FOREVER!” Bokuto yelled.

 

“Bro… You saw the clips on TV… You’re still gonna challenge him?!” Kuroo laughed.

 

“Kuroo, did you bring what I asked for?” Kenma asked, looking annoyed.

 

“Ah, yeah I did.” Kuroo answered as he pulled the bag of his bag and started digging through it. He pulled out a grocery bag and handed it to Kenma.

 

“Thanks…” Kenma said as he pulled all the snacks out of the bag before placing half of them on Atsu’s lap.

 

Atsu blinked in surprise before looking at Kenma. “I can have~?” He asked while staring at the blond.

 

“Yeah.” Kenma nodded before munching on the apple pie.

 

Oikawa snickered, “How cute~”

 

Iwaizumi and Bokuto nodded and grinned while Kuroo eyed the pair on the bed with a look of displeasure. As the two quietly munched on the snacks Oikawa dragged everyone into another conversation.

 

* * *

 

Kenma silently trudged up the hall. Ahead of him talking loudly were Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. He glanced next to him to see Kuroo with a frown on his face.

 

“Why’re you pouting?” Kenma quietly asked.

 

Kuroo huffed, “I’m not pouting.”

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t like how close you are to him. You don’t know him!” Kuroo huffed again and the trio in front of them stopped walking.

 

“I know more about him than you do.” Kenma replied.

 

“Kenma… You’re just getting close to him because he saved you!”

 

“That’s not true.” Kenma snapped as he glared at Kuroo.

 

“It is true! You have no other reason to get close to him. Yeah he saved you but all you need to do is thank him. You don’t need to get involved with him!” Kuroo declared.

 

“Uh…Hey Kuroo-” Bokuto started as he placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder.

 

“You can’t tell me I have no reasons and I decide who I want to get involved with!” Kenma interrupted.

 

“You’re acting like you have feelings for him, but we all know that’s impossible. You **_NEVER_ ** like anyone!!” Kuroo snapped and immediately regretted his words when Kenma stepped back with a hurt expression on his face.

 

“You don’t know anything about my feelings nor do you care about them.” Kenma replied in a cold voice before turning away.

 

“W-Wait! Ken-” Kuroo started.

 

“ **_DON’T_ ** come back.” Kenma interrupted in the same cold voice before quickly walking away.

 

“Well **_you_ ** just fucked up.” Iwaizumi sighed as the group watched Kenma rush away.


End file.
